Because All We Need is Something Real
by Streinz
Summary: "You can't overturn popular opinion. There are times when you have no choice but to act against your true feelings." (Wataru Watari) However instead of doing that, all we need is something genuine, something real that is not exist only in fairy tale. this fanfic will take part after what happened in volume 11
1. Monologue -Yukino-

Hello minna-san, recently I've read one of oregairu fanfic that makes me interest at first but become disappointed in the end. But, it doesn't mean my fanfic is better, I'm just amateur y'know :D

so, to make that feel disappear I decide to make one. This story will take part after the "threesome date" on Oregairu zoku :D

and you guys can give me some critic or suggestion for me to improve to become much better.

Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru is not my own story, it is masterpiece from Wataru Watari sensei.

okay so here we go...

 **Yukino Yukinoshita (Monologue)**

Loneliness...

This is what I feel back then in junior high school

Since I was a kid, I always try to be independent in everything that I did

After I returned from the overseas

I wonder why they're so envious and hate me because I can do everything

Especially all the female in my class

They were desperated to beat me up

Not a single one of them even bothered trying to surpass me...

Even so many cute girls in my middle school

But when it comes to academic, they were nowhere near my level

Fifty times my shoes got disappeared

Even my childhood friend, Hayama Hayato couldn't do anything to help me

Kindness is a lie after all, they're all fake.

Especially when someone reveals who they like to me, of course every person who heard that start to be mindful, right?

Unfortunately, I received the confession, despite knowing all of that, I rejected that person

But I was treated as a thief and be excluded from their circle

So I built up this cold attitude towards everyone.

And so the time goes on...

I entered Soubu High School

Hayama-kun also entered that school

Everything has not changed since then.

One year passed, and Hikigaya Hachiman is being forced to join this club.

Hiratsuka-sensei made a challenge for us

and that's what's going on

To be honest, at first, I thought Hikigaya-kun just the same like the other man out there.

The reality is he can do anything that I can't do, I was wondering who he really is

My regret was, why didn't I recognize him on that accident?

Why do I always depend on him and feel embarassed when talk to him normally?

What is my real feeling for him? Is it love or is it friendship?

Somehow I hate myself

I always say mean things to him

Eventhough I didn't mean like that

Because I can't gather my courage

Especially when Yuigahama-san gave him the cake and I couldn't

Why am I like this?

Why can't I appreciate everything that he has done for us?

Do I just refer him as a friend or...

does this feeling is something else?

Why is my heart so hurt when he was sacrificed himself?

I'm afraid if I have a feeling for him, how about Yuigahama-san?

Here I am trying to find something genuine too

Not just for him, but for all of us

 **-To be Continued-**


	2. Monologue -Yui-

**Yui Yuigahama (Monologue)**

Since I was child, I always tried my best to get along with friends. When all of the children played house pretend, I ended up becoming the dog eventhough I wanted to play mother because another girl wanted to play mother.

I never stands out in matter of academic, intellectual also athletic. Once more, I always tried my best without any hard feelings.

Because I believe youth is beautiful. Even if you're full of tears and sadness, then just open your eyes. Do what you want to do, be what you want to be, find friends. Don't be in a hurry to grow up. Take your time[1]. Yeah, because it's precious.

Later, I've been observant for the relationship of Hikki and Yukinon. I've already assumed that they are my best friends. I also suspect they might have feelings for one another. Well, I'am a little bit jealous though.

I've harbored my feelings for him this entire time. Eventhough I recognized the limousine that hit Hikki was belong to Yukinon, I don't hold any hard feelings towards her because I understood her situation as well.

Therefore, I mention about the battle and state that if I win I will take everything also to maintain the status quo of the Service Club, I don't want to lose both of them. However, Hikki doesn't agree with me. I knew that already he will say that I'm not genuine. I knew that I'm being unfair here.

Then…

Does genuine thing really exist?

 **-To be Continued—**

 **Note:**

 **[1] Quotes from Jun Maeda**


End file.
